


When the Bright Lights of Vegas Look Damn Appealing

by truelyesoteric



Series: Not Quite Slash [9]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding planning. Mental breakdown. Power happy Misha. You know the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bright Lights of Vegas Look Damn Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> LJ Repost circa 2009

"I'm just saying Megan Fox and Sasha Grey in a porn would be redundant," Chad said earnestly.

"Yes," Mike said, patience evaporating. "But Doritos are coming out with these - late night thingabobos and trying to make us all fat."

"How do you choose the lesser of these evils," Misha said sagely from his spot in the head of the conference table.

To his right was Mike and Jensen, Jensen head was already buried in his arms on the table. To his left was Chad and Jared. Jared was leaning back, looking at the ceiling.

"Can we get this over with?" Jared asked in a strangled voice.

Misha pointed his gavel at Jared and glared. "I thought I was mediator, given rights to start and stop this and make decisions. I am not a figurehead. I may be coming late in the game, but I am not anyone's pawn."

Chad and Mike exchanged a glance and they both turned towards Misha, talking almost on top of each other.

"Oh no, no," they assured him.

"You're excellent," Mike said wiggling his eyebrows.

Misha gave him an exaggerated wink.

"You're also neutral," Chad said firmly. "We need a neutral party to mediate the proceedings. Well you're not so much neutral as you either hate or like them both the same. I can’t figure it out. We always have neutral parties."

They were back in what Mike and Chad had dubbed the "HQ." The room had changed from its days as blog headquarters and later as a gambling center. Mike had a fondness for it and was keeping it, Chad paid half the rent because he it had been half his initially and he wasn’t going to let Mike have all the fun.

This room would probably be the headquarters of world domination when Mike and Chad realized that they wanted to do that. For now it was the site of what they had their sights on next.

Jensen and Jared's nuptials.

Jensen lifted his head as if it weighed a ton and looked at Jared, reaching out a hand across the great divide of the table that pretty much took up all the space in the room.

"I loved you," he said with a heavy heart.

Jared leaned forward to his hand, blinking tears back rapidly.

Misha pounded down his gavel with great force. "No touching."

Jensen and Jared jumped backwards.

Misha looked mesmerized at the gavel. Then he turned to them and grinned.

"We are here to negotiate the ins and outs of your wedding," Misha announced. "This is not an easy task. I expect many hours and some tears. We will compromise, we will debate, I assume much bribery will be needed, you all have my number and I can give you my paypal account for transfer of funds."

Mike and Chad looked at him with wide eyes. They both seemed as if they were going to bow down and kiss his feet.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You have an excellence that is unparalleled," Chad said in hushed awe. "Where did you learn such things?"

"I was an intern at the White House," Misha said, waving it away like he had been a fry cook at McDonalds.

"Teach me," Mike squeaked. "Teach me everything."

"Psst, Jensen," Jared stage whispered. "Why aren't we going to Vegas?"

Three angry glares made Jared sink back in his chair.

"Maybe because we thought you had some class," Mike informed him.

"Maybe because your mothers would kill you," Chad chastised.

"Maybe because its illegal in Nevada," Misha said superiorly.

Jensen looked at his hands and muttered. "Maybe because somewhere along the way we drank the kool-aid."

Jared looked at his shoes. They were Asics. They weren't going to pull a sheet up on him any time soon. More the pity.

"First point of order," Misha said, looking at the list in front of him. "Do we want a large or a small wedding."

Jensen mouth 'we'?

Jared just shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Misha sent him a withering look. "Yes Jared. Yes it does. Jensen wants family, just immediate family if he could get away with it, you are most likely to invite your kindergarten teacher and the girl who gave you his extra sugar foamy chocolate orange maybe a tiny bit of coffee thing that he ordered from Starbucks this morning."

Jensen and Jared sat back, a little in shock. Mike and Chad smirked.

The boys were a little surprised how well their friends knew them. They had existed together for years, but they knew their differences. Suddenly the thought of having their friends duke out their likes and dislikes was less horrible. It wasn’t like they were putting their fates in the hands of an angry god.

It also meant a whole lot less of them fighting against each other.

That was always the best idea. They hated fighting together.

They looked at each other a bit and then leaned over to their respective representatives and whispered in their ears.

**

Six grueling hours later, Misha shuffled his notes and nodded.

"So to summarize," he said. "We will have somewhere between 100-125 people. The initial list is to be 100, with 25 additions that can be agreed upon by all parties. The initial list of names should contain family and close friends, friends who are in the party or performing are not included in this initial 100. There are to be no people included from a business point of view. This event is to be only friends and family. Ex girlfriends of Jensen are allowed. Ex girl friends of Jared are not due to the fear of arson. The proper way in which to add someone after the initial 100 has been agreed upon is to contact your representative and let us has it out. The wedding will take place in LA in April, thank you boys for making it local, that will make our jobs so much easier. That is it for the first meeting. We now have four months to plan this wonderful event. I would advise that we get this thing hammered down in the next three months. Your mothers are coming at  
that juncture for the remainder to help plan and to work on the actual pulling together of the wedding."

Jensen and Jared looked at, each other, weary and a little wary.

As if they just gleaned what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

It was going to be a long four months.

**

Some things were surprisingly easy, like the flowers, which neither of them cared about.

"Something manly," Jensen said.

Chad shot him a withering look. "Yeah cause you're so butch."

"No babies breath," Jared offered.

"No duh," Mike said. “Do you know any other kind of flowers.”

They exchanged a look.

“Roses,” Jensen said confidently.

Misha just stared at him, before saying with extreme patience. "I’m just going to put this in the column of failure. We'll surprise you."

And that was the only time that flowers were discussed.

Some things were surprising pleasant, like the two days that they picked food and drink.

They ate pretty much every kind of cake and sampled more food than they could hold. In the end they ended up with and old fashioned pig roast, as they knew they were going to, but they had spent two days drinking and eating from twenty caterers. It was more fun that way. Chris and Steve showed up for a bit, they were baked and pretty much ate all of the French food that nobody else really was into. Aldis insisted on coming for the Indian and Greek portions. Misha had a friend who was a vegan chef and Jensen and Jared could barely be forced to try it. They nearly renounced their Texan heritage when they realize that they liked it.

Misha just smiled smugly.

They were getting a little annoyed with his smugness.

There was almost manic hysteria as the gang (everybody and their mother showed up for this portion) tried to pick the signature 'Jensen and Jared' drink.

"Baby," Jensen both drawled and slurred. "Yourra Tom Collins and I'm a Espresso Martini. This ain't never gonna work."

"Jensen is wasted," Chad pointed out, hitting the obvious with his usual finesse.

"Dude he's Texas," Misha whispered loudly.

"We need to secure the hatches and man the lifeboats," Mike said giddily.

Misha turned to him, "You wouldn't do both of those. Pick a direction. Go or stay, but doing both is a bit time consuming and you're probably going to drown. Fix the boat or get off it, don’t waste your time doing both."

Mike pouted loudly at this censure from his hero.

Their momentary discussion had made them miss the instant porno that was happening. Jared took those big hands and pulled Jensen to him, they both were a little unsteady after too many of their chosen drinks, but they managed to find each other's gravity well enough.

"Ya think," Jared was saying, nuzzling into his ear, in what was strangely obscene. "You're right pretty tho."

"Dear fucking lord," Chad grimaced as he made sweet sweet love to another sex on the beach.

"Dear fucking Jensen and Jared," Mike said avidly, sipping his Shirley Temple.

"I say we move this somewhere else because I don't see that-" Misha said,  
motioning to the 400 pounds of writhing Jensen and Jared. "-moving anywhere.  
I personally have seen enough groping not to need naked merging body parts."

Everyone agreed with that assessment and left.

Jensen and Jared stayed and were able to find a common ground besides their drink of choice.

Twice, even though inebriated.

And then all the next day through their hangovers.

Mike and Chad discussed this a bit. They couldn't figure out if Jensen and Jared were horny freaks or annoyingly horny.

Misha ruled in favor that they were gods and moved on from the discussion of their friends having sex.

**

But most instances of the wedding were long and drawn out and on occasion involved Misha using his gavel for evil instead of good. If evil were the knee caps and fingers of the other four people and good was the nice sturdy table that was beginning to groan resentfully under Misha's pounding.

The biggest thing turned out to be something that they both agreed on.

"Attire," Misha said.

"Tux?" Jensen asked, looking at Mike, he really didn't have a clue what else he would be wearing.

Jared just looked over at Jensen, his eyes a little glazed over. "Yeah, tux, definitely tux."

And the looks on their faces were a little like they hadn't been together as long as they had.

Their amorous looks were disrupted when Misha banged down the gavel.

"No matching tuxes," he decreed.

Jensen and Jared looked at him incredulously.

"But that is what we want," Jensen said softly.

"No it is redundant and so ego centric," Misha decreed. "It’s like dating a mirror. So fucking narcissistic."

"Dude," Jensen said incredulously. "This is our wedding. What are you going to do flip a coin and see if one of us is going to wear a white poofy dress?"

Misha seemed to consider this.

"What the fuck is this power happy shit," Jensen screeched. He was a little  
at wits end to be honest. He was stressed and tired. He was being pulled in a million directions and Misha was the one who put one too many straws on the camel’s back.

Jensen had made more decisions about things that he didn't care about in the last two weeks than he probably had in his entire life.

He wanted to spend his life with Jared and get a party out of it.

He just didn't want to do THIS.

All the anger bubbled up in him.

"This is my wedding," Jensen said loudly.

"Just yours?" Jared said dryly, just as fed up.

Jensen turned to him in supplication. "Can't you see what he's doing. He's trying to hijack our wedding. I want to wear a black tux, you want to wear a black tux, why can’t we wear black tuxes to our wedding?"

The two of them looked at each other and they did that talking thing that they did, where no words were exchanged. Then together they turned against Misha.

Mike and Chad blanched.

"They're staging a coup," Chad said in awe.

Mike held up his fist and the two solemnly thumped fists.

They watched as the drama unfolded. Jensen and Jared looked at Misha. Misha arrogantly glared at them.

When they jumped, Chad and Mike left the room. Chad and Mike were lovers not fighters. They used words and the Internet and batshit insane ideas to fight, not anything physical.

As they left they heard Jensen yell. "We are not your minions. We made you we can destroy you! Without us you would be nothing."

**

Jared lay on the floor, tissue against his nose. Jensen sat next to the wall, rubbing his fist, and Misha sat cross-legged on the table, red spots, that would be bruises, already appearing on his cheekbones.

One chair was dead beyond the telling of it.

The tensions and ego that had saturated the last week had evaporated in their scuffle.

"I might have over reacted," Jensen said finally.

"I might have been a little power happy," Misha replied.

"I might hate both of you and run away with Jensen's ex-girlfriends," Jared said, his voice wavery from the bloody nose.

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. "Are we all okay?"

Misha sighed. "Of course. If you want to wear matching tuxes I'm totally on board."

"Thanks Mish," Jensen said, looking a little lighter.

"I want a white tux," Jared spoke up from his place on the floor.

Misha’s jaw dropped.

Jensen made a face. "I kind of want dark grey, black makes me look tired."

Misha glared at them. "I hate you both."

**

But that was just the way that weddings went. Everything went, not smoothly of course, but it went.

Jared remembered about seventy-five people that he HAD to invite. It everyone crazy, except for Jensen. Jensen loved to see him happy and for Jared happy included his brother’s college roommate who had taught him how to funnel a beer and do a keg stand. It meant that everyone had to scramble to find a way to accommodate more guests.

Mike fired the woman making the centerpieces because she was putting bows on them. Which meant that Mike was buried under 100 yards of tulle, six pounds of stones and fifty glass vases and he had to figure out how to make the reception tables look pretty.

Jensen started smoking again.

Chad nearly got arrested two days before the wedding as he was coming back from Bruges, Belgium. There was something about trying to smuggle on of their city protected swans out of the country. It was a minor international incident, but at that point it made perfect sense for the wedding.

In the end 200 guests sat while the Padaleckis, all dressed in white stood on one side of the chapel, and the Ackles all dressed in dark grey stood on the other side of the chapel.

"I really appreciate the symmetry," Misha told Mike and Chad. "The colors, one brother one sister. This might be the most perfect wedding ever."

The three of them stood at the back, pride on their faces at the grey and white, very classy, very manly wedding they had pulled together. It was nothing short of beautiful

In a manly way.

The mothers were constantly dabbing their eyes. Their sister’s mascara was running.

But when it came to blubbering, nobody beat the three wedding fairies.

**

The toasts had been made and both Jeff and Josh had thoroughly roasted their little brothers.

The dancing had happened and EVERYBODY teared up as the mothers danced with their youngest sons.

It was near the end, when Jared and Jensen finally had a moment to look at each other and finally just look at what they had just signed up for.

Jared’s white tux was a little sheer and shimmery under his sweat. Jensen’s grey tie was dangling round his neck. Jensen’s grey shirt was partially unbuttoned, something Jared vaguely remembered doing. He had touched Jensen as much as possible. The whole day was kind of a blur.

What they remembered most clearly wasn’t the ‘I do’, it wasn’t the party, it was just the moment when Jensen looked up at him before the pastor started speaking. Jensen had just quirked an eyebrow. Jared had grinned.

That was it. They couldn’t remember anything else besides that one crystal moment.

“What a weird strange trip this has been,” Jared finally said, still grinning.

Jensen looked over his shoulder at Misha, Chad, and Mike. Chad was spackled against Kenzie. Misha was dancing close and talking to his wife. Mike was dancing with Mackenzie and Megan.

Then he looked at Jared and reached out a hand.

“I love our life,” Jensen said. “Past and future.”

Jared dimpled. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

And I’m totally inconsistent, but I totally and completely think that you will have questions, once again to get ahead of them I am brining back the Q&A.

Q: What is up with Chad and the Swans?

A: I’m glad you asked. Bruges has swans with Bs on their foreheads. Chad waned to bring one back for Jensen and Jared, cause really what is funnier than giving two gay guys a swan? He tried to smuggle it back, telling customs that he had brought it and it caved to peer pressure and tattooed a b on its forehead. Customs was not amused and it was a slight international incident that ended with Chad being banned from life from Bruges.

 

Q: Is Chad sad about this?

A: Yes he says it is because he will miss the beer and will sink so far as to say it is the chocolate, but the real reason is that he adores the hand-sewn lace.

 

Q: Lets go back, what was Chad doing in Belgium two weeks before the wedding?

A: He was filming. He was a research assistant in a Bond movie. Don’t you have any other questions besides about Chad?

 

Q: I love Chad, but I am wondering why Jensen and Misha were such bitches in this?

A: Wedding stress. Have you ever thrown a big one or one at all, they’re hell.

 

Q: OOOh, are Jensen and Jared going to have a baby?

A: Probably, but please I am not bringing a child into this verse. I think they would call child services.

 

Q: Is gay marriage still legal in California?

A: I am not sure. Geeze, what part of this series feels realistic?

Q: You really should know such things.

A: And that is a wrap.


End file.
